


Call and Response

by mirawonderfulstar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar
Summary: For a tumblr prompt fill: "things you said over the phone".





	Call and Response

The phone rang eight times before Aziraphale heard it, he was so deeply engrossed in his book. When he answered, he did so snappishly. His tone did nothing to deter Crowley whatsoever. 

“Angel.” he sighed, sounding very drunk and very, very happy to have gotten ahold of Aziraphale. “Angel, I’m so glad you picked up.” 

“Is something the matter?” Aziraphale asked, still rather curtly, but with the beginnings of concern forming. 

“No, I jusssst...” Crowley hissed, then laughed. “I jussst wanted to hear your voice.” 

Aziraphale considered this. “I see.” He didn’t. 

“D’you know how much I like your voice? Sssssso much. Does funny things to me sometimes, you know.” Crowley laughed again, and when he spoke next his tone had dropped a considerable amount. “Like you’re touching me all over.” 

Aziraphale felt a sort of jolt at that, and he clutched the phone harder for a moment. “Crowley, I think you should sober up.” 

“Nuh. I wanted to tell you something.” 

“You can tell me something sober, you know.” 

There was a slight thump and the sound of fabric on leather, and Crowley’s breathing. Aziraphale waited, more patiently than he thought Crowley really deserved at the moment. Then-

“D’you remember the last time you were over here?” Crowley said, and Aziraphale’s mind’s eye painted him sprawled on his couch, cradling the phone against his ear, and he felt another little jolt. “When I leaned in to kiss you and you practically pulled me into your lap? All the things you kept saying, do you remember?” 

Aziraphale did. They’d kissed for rather a long time, and then he’d babbled, and he’d been, frankly, a bit embarrassed. 

“Aziraphale, talk to me.” Crowley said, breathing fast, and Aziraphale was hit with a sudden realization, one which made him whimper into the phone.

“Crowley, are you touching yourself?” 

“Not  _yet_.” Crowley said on a whine, and Aziraphale’s knees went a bit weak. Why in someone’s name he still had this corded phone attached to the wall in the kitchen instead of something he could take with him to sit down... or a mobile, Crowley had been after him to get a mobile for ages... 

“Oh, my dear.” Aziraphale said, and heard Crowley sigh shakily. 

“I love it when you call me that.” 

“Do you really?” Aziraphale murmured, leaning against the wall, feeling a strange and heady combination of confusion and satisfaction at this previously unknown interest of Crowley’s. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. You are, you know. You’re mine.” The words fell heavy off his tongue, and Crowley let out a moan down the wire. Aziraphale’s cock twitched and his head fell back against the wall, his eyes glazing over slightly. “My dear, my Crowley." He licked his lips. His mouth was very dry. "I wish I could see you right now, hot and flushed. You're so beautiful when you're turned on." _When I turn you on_ , Aziraphale thought, and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling weak at the knees again. 

"Fuck, don't stop." Crowley said, and the urgency in his voice made Aziraphale shiver and curse the old-fashioned phone for the second time as he palmed his cock through his clothes with his free hand. 

"What do you want me to say?" Aziraphale said, just as urgently. 

"Tell me what you want right now." 

"I want you here on your knees, if we're being honest." Aziraphale said, and the answering sound from Crowley spurred him on. "I want your mouth around my cock and my hands in your hair. I want your tongue on me." 

"Yessss, angel, yesssss." Crowley moaned. "I'd ssssuck you off in your kitchen, swallow you down as you come." Aziraphale's hand managed to work its way under the waistband of his clothes and he gasped as fingers closed around hot skin. 

"I want to come in you, Crowley, and not in your mouth." Aziraphale said, feeling a delicious thrill of not-quite-shame at admitting this aloud. "I want to see your face as I fill you, the way your wonderful eyes roll back in your head when I fuck you." 

" _Aziraphale_." Crowley moaned, making Aziraphale throb in his hand. How he could do this, how he could hold Crowley spellbound, just him, just _words_... 

"Come, angel." Crowley's voice was desperate, pleading, and Aziraphale cried out as he shuddered through his orgasm, listening to Crowley pant into the phone. 

It took everything in him to stay standing, and eventually he gave up, sliding down the wall, letting the coil of line stretch out as he dragged the phone with him. "Oh, Crowley." he said after a moment, and he could hear the smile in Crowley's voice when he answered. 

"That was _very_ good, angel."

"I enjoyed it, as well." 

Crowley chuckled. "Can't believe I thought this was going to be difficult." 

"What do you mean?" Aziraphale murmured, stifling a yawn and waving a hand, haphazardly cleaning himself up. 

"Well... I thought this might be easier drunk. In case you... in case I made you uncomfortable." 

Aziraphale sighed, very fond. "You needn't, and you didn't. It was lovely." 

There was silence for a moment apart from a shuffling sound from Crowley's end, followed by the sound of running water. He'd gone into the bathroom. "Shall we do it again sometime, then?" 

"If you'd like." Aziraphale said amicably. "I certainly would." 

"Great." Crowley sounded relieved, and incandescently happy. Aziraphale could almost see him beaming. "I'm going to shower but I'll call you back later." 

"No, my dear. I'll call you." Aziraphale said, his voice heavy with meaning. 

Judging by Crowley's breathy laugh, he'd gotten the message.


End file.
